Silence Means Yes
Silence Means Yes By Numbuh 6.13 This is my first Ouran fan fiction, so you're free to give me comments on how to improve my writing, and how to portray the characters as more believable. I haven't been in the Ouran fandom for long, because my friend Jerryl only introduced it to me recently, so I'll need some help on some character personalities. :D Chapter 1: The Host Club "Kari-chan!" The aforementioned girl's dark purple eyes glanced up from her book, which was now resting on her lap as the edges of her mouth curled up into a very vague smile. Her raven hair, which was currently let down, fell in curly waves on her back as a blonde haired girl jogged up to her. She looked down at the blonde from her place on a tree's branches, and was - although she wouldn't admit it - happy that she was here. "Kari-chan, Kari-chan, guess what?" The blonde said, practically hopping in place in front of the black haired girl. This was Chika Kurosawa, Hikari Dichter's next door neighbor, and her best friend. Kari's vague smile faded away as she bookmarked the page she was on and placed it on a nearby branch. Then, she gazed down at Chika and asked in a monotone, "What is it, Chika-chan? Please hurry, I have to finish my book before tomorrow so that I don't need to read it at Ouran Academy." It was only a few months ago that Kari's father had enrolled the young girl into the prestigious school Ouran Academy, and she knew that Chika was envious of her, even though they were both of rich families. Ouran Academy was for well-to-do families and their children, but Chika had been forbidden from enrolling because her parents believed that the children of wealthy families who entered there were nothing but spoiled brats. Which was partly true. "That's just it, Kari-chan!" Chika squealed, her blonde hair - tied up in cutesy pigtails with two red ribbons - bouncing as she hopped around excitedly. "My parents finally gave in!" Kari - who was usually emotionless and collected - blinked, then gave Chika a bigger smile. It wasn't really a smile, but it was more than the vague smile she gace a while ago. "Are you saying..." "Yes, Kari-chan!" Chika said happily. "They let me enroll in Ouran Academy!" ---- '-The Next Day-' "Kari-chan, aren't you enjoying this?" Chika asked skeptically. Kari fidgeted with her uniform. "Absolutely not." After entering in Ouran Academy, they had been mobbed by the hordes of curious students who wanted to see the new arrivals at their school. Most of them, however, had talked to Chika. They had avoided Kari at first glance, scared of the fact that her dark purple eyes had flashed when she saw them, and the fact that she was the only one wearing a purple version of their uniform, which was weird to them. Chika sighed, but smiled brightly again. She knew Kari wouldn't enjoy, but she would. "Well, let me at least show you to the Host Club, Kari-chan!" "Absolutely not!" Kari demanded, her eyes narrowing at her best friend. She had heard of the Host Club, from the elegant and shrill squeals of her classmates whenever the teacher was not around. Every time she tried to read in peace in a library, a clique of girls passes by giggled about the Host Club's members, allowing her to learn a bit about each member of the Host Club. And from the sound of it, none of the members were people she'd like. Not to mention the fact that there were fawning fangirls. Chika frowned for a split second before putting on her puppy dog eyes. "Aww, but why, Kari-chan? Won't you at least try it out, please?" "I'm sorry, Chika." Kari shook her head, her dark purple eyes softening, but her lips remained pressed together into a straight line. "But I've picked up information about the Host Club from other people, and I don't think I'll enjoy being there." The blonde fell silent, her blue eyes gazing at Kari's dark purple ones, almost begging her to come with her. However, Kari remained silent, and her lips remained pressed together. Finally, Chika sighed before saying, "Well, OK, Kari-chan. I'll go alone." Kari relaxed, but then stiffened when Chika added, "Of course, I'll be there, all alone, with a bunch of guys who might attack me because of my cuteness..." The girl could've sworn that Chika was trying to make her break, but she shook her head and put her hand in her pocket, searching for her pocketbook, when it suddenly floated in front of her face, held by someone's hand. Kari's eyes followed the hand to an arm, then to Chika's smug face. "Then again, I could always tear up you book, can't I?" Chika teased. Kari growled. Chika often blackmailed her like this, but she had to follow, or else her precious book would be torn to bits. Darn Chika. "... Fine. I'll come. But leave my book alone." "YAY!" Chika's voice trilled while she hugged Kari. Chapter 2: Mori-senpai In the Third Music Room... "Oh, Honey-senpai, you're so cute!" A girl fawned over a small 18-year old blonde, who was currently hugging his stuffed bunny Usa-chan and talking about pretty sakura blossoms. Beside him on the sofa, a tall 18-year old boy with ebony hair and onyx eyes sat, silent, as the girl sitting beside the other one sighed dreamily, staring at him. Mitsukuni - Honey - looked at a piece of strawberry shortcake on the table, then looked at the girl in front of him before asking, "Do you want this piece of shortcake, Hama-chan?" "No, it's OK, Honey-senpai!" The girl known as Hama twittered. "You can have it, since you're sooo adorable!" Mitsukuni cheered before glancing at the other boy. "Takashi, can I eat one more shortcake? Please? "..." Takashi looked at the blonde boy uncertainly, trying to remember how many cakes he had already eaten. Four, or was it five? He had ''to brush his teeth soon after. "... Alright, Mitsukuni, but brush your teeth afterwards." He couldn't stop the boy; even if he said yes, the girls would beg him to let him eat the cake. "YAY!" A split second later, Mitsukuni had chomped down the piece of shortcake, and was now smiling at the two girls, who were now fawning even more. Takashi fought the urge to roll his eyes as Tamaki - mock-apologetically - told the two girls that their time was up, and that two other girls would see Mitsukuni and him next. Hama and the other girl pouted, but otherwise gave Mitsukuni and Takashi googly eyes and dreamy sighs before leaving the Third Music Room, where Mitsukuni was now bouncing around their table, waiting for their next guests. "Oh boy, more cake!" Mitsukuni cheered, hopping like a bunny. The girls from neighboring tables all squealed in delight as Mitsukuni danced with his Usa-chan, until he slipped onto the floor. However, before his back hit the floor and broke his spine, Takashi had darted over and caught him, carrying him bridal style. Mitsukuni blinked, then hugged his Usa-chan in terror before saying in a squeaky voice, "Sorry, Mori-senpai." "You should have been more careful." Takashi scolded lightheartedly, making the onlookers fawn. Suddenly, their fawning stopped as a hush fell over the girls. All the boys of the Host Club glanced up, except for Takashi, who was checking Mitsukuni for bruises. Suddenly, the girls all fled, murmuring to themselves about something that the Host Club couldn't decipher. Tut-tutting, Kyoya erased all of the girls' names on his clipboard, muttering, "Looks like the Host Club doesn't have any more customers today." "Hey guys-" Hikaru began, pointing to the door. "-there's somebody there." Kaoru finished, pointing as well. Indeed, there were still two girls standing by the door, waiting patiently to be seated. One of them looked like any other Ouran Academy girl, with blonde hair that descended up to her shoulders. However, the girl beside her was what made Takashi stare. She looked German - judging from her skin - yet looked as Japanese as everyone else. Her eyes were dark purple, and were narrowed into tiny slits that made it nearly impossible to see her pupils. Her raven hair was tied up in two high pigtails, held in place by tiny purple rosettes, and her uniform... Well, Takashi had nothing to say except that it wasn't yellow. "Is this the Host Club?" The blonde asked curiously, rocking back and forth on her shoes. Her companion huffed impatiently, tapping her own foot. Tamaki - after overcoming his original shock - jumped up into his charmer mode and walked up to the two girls, proclaiming, "Welcome to the Host Club! For some odd reason, the others have left, so we're all yours!" "Really?" The blonde squealed, tugging on the other girl's purple sleeve. "Hear that, Kari-chan? They're all ours!" The raven haired girl - Kari - shrugged indifferently, making Takashi slowly return Mitsukuni to the ground from his bridal position. Then, Mitsukuni ran up to Kari and started dancing around her. "Hi, Kari-chan!" Mitsukuni said, showing her Usa-chan. "Do you like my bunny?" Kari looked at Mitsukuni, then at Usa-chan, before muttering to Chika, "I made a mistake, Chika-chan. I don't want to be here with that blonde idiot." "Me, or Tama-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, hurt. " 'Tama-chan'." Kari said decisively, making Tamaki's eye twitch before he sat in a corner, moping. Kyoya consulted his clipboard, murmuring Kari and Chika's names to himself, before Takashi sidled up and glanced at the list. Hikari Dichter and Chika Kurosawa. Ordinary names for two different best friends. "Well, what do you girls want?" Kyoya asked, pointing to each of the members of the Host Club in turn. "We have the Princely type, Tamaki Suoh, who is currently moping," Tamaki's black haze grew darker. "Then we have the Cool type, who is me, Kyoya Ootori, then we have the Little Devil type, who are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." The twins waved, making Chika swoon. "Then we have the Loli-Shota type, who is Mitsukuni or Honey-senpai, and he is always accompanied by the Wild type, Takashi or Mori-senpai." Mitsukuni gazed at Kari and Chika expectantly, while Takashi simply gazed, acknowledging the two girls with a simple nod of the head. However, once he nodded to Kari, Kari's eyes flashed, and he inwardly flinched. Chapter 3: Perv! "So, Kari-chan," Chika asked her friend, hopping around like Mitsukuni. "Who do you want? I want Honey-senpai of course!" Mitsukuni gasped - mock dramatically - and cheered before hugging Chika around the waist. "Yaaay! Chika-chan likes me!" "Who wouldn't like ''you, ''Honey-senpai?" Chika squealed, lifting up the smaller boy by the waist and giving him a big bear hug. Behind her, Kari gagged. The other members of the Host Club slowly stepped away, except for Takashi, who remained in his place, watching Mitsukuni and Chika. The violet eyed girl moved over to her friend and said, "Chika-chan, I won't do this. You go on, I'll go to the library." "Uhm..." Someone coughed, and Kari turned her gaze to another boy, this time more feminine looking, with brown hair and innocent brown eyes. In fact, he looked like a girl. "The libraries... are noisy and full, last time I checked..." Kari raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" "Oh yes..." Kyoya murmured, tapping his pen and scribbling something down on his checkbook. "I forgot to mention Haruhi Fujioka, our newest host. He's the natural type." "I see..." Kari muttered, taking in Haruhi's appearance before her eyes slowly widened. It wasn't visible, but people like Takashi and Kyoya were very perceptive, and thus noticed her eyes gradually widen, by a fraction of an inch. Chika, however, thought nothing of this as she put down Mitsukuni and waved at Haruhi. "Hi! I think I saw you in our class!" "Uhm... yeah... you're the... new girls... right?" Haruhi said slowly, cautious and wary of Kari taking her all in. Chika nodded. "Yeah! Hey, did anyone tell you that you look like a girl?" Silence followed Chika's innocent question. Tamaki had stiffened in his corner, while Kyoya paused in scribbling. Hikaru and Kaoru were in the middle of a fight over some remaining cake pieces, and were now in a freeze position, with a fork and a cake hovering dangerously in midair. Mitsukuni had slipped to the floor on his Usa-chan, and Takashi had caught him swiftly after. Kari, however, didn't look impressed. "Chika-chan, she ''is ''a girl." Kari explained slowly, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. Takashi's eyes trailed down to Kari's shoes, and saw Usa-chan, about to be stepped on by the black haired girl. Immediately, on instinct, he felt Mitsukuni tense in realization, and he dived under for the rabbit. Unfortunately... Haruhi, in her embarrassment, stepped forward, in the process stepping on Takashi's foot, or leg, if you look at it at some other point of view. He jumped up in pain, but unfortunately, when he jerked up, he was under Kari's skirt, careful not to look up. And now look what happened. He did get Usa-chan, however. "EEEEYAAAAAAAA!" Kari screamed, causing the windows and the glasses to vibrate in the loudness and shrillness of her voice. Immediately, her whole body turned as red as a beet in her embarrassment, and the twins pulled out Takashi, who was facedown on the carpeted floor, clutching Usa-chan, and his body as red as a chili pepper. Chika gasped before shoving Kari into the nearest seat and slapping Takashi. "Why'd you look up Kari's skirt, you perv?!" "He didn't-" Hikaru began. Kaoru added, "-look up her skirt on purpose." "He was getting Usa-chan." The twins said in unison, holding up the stuffed rabbit. "Your friend was about to step on him." "USA-CHAAAAN!" Mitsukuni shrieked, tackling the twins and snatching away the rabbit. He then stalked away, hissing, "My precious... my precious Usa-chaaan..." Haruhi sweatdropped. "O-okay..." Chapter 4: When In Doubt, Whack With a Fan Takashi's face was blank, his lips pressed into a thin line. However, if his face looked blank, his whole body looked like it would explode from the redness. He still couldn't get over the fact that he, Takashi Morinozuka, had looked up a girl's skirt. By accident, of course, but still. Kari was frozen on the chair as his thoughts jumbled. Oh great, now he got himself a bad impression. Good job, Takashi. Her friend, Chika, looked absolutely steamed as she sat next to Kari, feeling her for a pulse or signs of breathing, because Kari was so stock still, it looked like she was a statue. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned over, concerned, while Kyoya murmured something to himself and scribbled down something. By now, Tamaki had rejoined the scene and was now fanning Kari with a fan left by one of their visitors. "Taka-chan, is Kari-chan going to be OK?" Mitsukuni asked worriedly, his hands clutching Usa-chan in a vice grip. Takashi blinked, but didn't reply as Kari slowly regained motion and took the fan from Tamaki. Then... ''WHACK! She had slapped Tamaki and the twins in one quick sweep with her fan. However, she couldn't reach Kyoya, so he was safe. "HEY!" Tamaki jumped back, his cheek burning. "What was that for?!" Kari shrugged. "Just needed to get the anger off my chest. And besides, I'm in doubt of your sanity as not being an idiot." "Yes, 'Daddy' is ''an idiot." Kyoya murmured, nodding slowly in agreement as Tamaki fell to the ground before grabbing Haruhi and hugging her too tightly. "Oh my daughter!" Tamaki sobbed mock-dramatically. "Mommy's agreeing with the guest that Daddy is an idiot! Please tell me that isn't true!" Haruhi rolled her eyes as she pushed him off her. "In all honesty senpai, I think you're an idiot as well." "IS THE WORLD AGAINST ME?!" Tamaki wailed, rolling on the floor. Chika looked curiously at Tamaki. "Is he..." "Gonna be alright?" Hikaru finished, wincing at the pain of the fan. "'Course." Kaoru answered. "He's always like that." Kari blinked at Tamaki, then rolled her eyes at Kyoya, who nodded ever so slightly with a roll of his eyes. Then, she turned to the twins. "Uh... you're... the Hitachiin twins?" "Yep!" came Hikaru and Kaoru's cheerful reply. However, Kaoru noticed that his brother's reply was a tad bit more cheerful than his, so he became suspicious, but he hid his suspicions for later as he smiled kindly at Kari, who only gave a teeny, tiny smile back. Chika smiled sweetly at the twins, making Kaoru fidget, which Hikaru noticed. Then, he saw the faint lines of a blush on his twin brother's cheeks, and he suddenly got the feeling that Kaoru was beginning to like the blonde haired girl. He frowned uneasily as he began to think of what would happen if Kaoru ''did ''like her. Well, in his opinion, it wouldn't work out. Chapter 5: My Fair Michi ''Two days later, during lunch... "So you are ''nice, Kari-chan!" Mitsukuni squealed. Kari suppressed a small smile as she brought the teacup to her lips and took a sip from her tea. Beside her, Chika was currently gushing over Mitsukuni like the friendly little girl she was. She nearly smiled at her friend's naivete and innocence, then scowled when Takashi laid his gaze on her. She wouldn't forget that incident, especially since Haruhi was partly responsible because she - Kari and Chika had come to recognize her as a girl and not a boy host - stepped on Takashi and made his head shoot up. Nosirree, Kari wouldn't forget. She could hold a grudge for two months, but she would always forget after that. Mitsukuni hopped in his seat. He had just found out that he and Kari had shared a love - a love of cake, that is. Although they had conflicting favorite flavors - his was strawberry and Kari's was blackberry - he was still super ecstatic that she was actually a human person, unlike Kyo-chan, who was really mean. "So, Kari-chan, what do you think of raspberry?" Mitsukuni asked cutely, holding up a piece of raspberry shortcake to Kari. Kari's purple eyes flashed, but otherwise she managed to say in a monotone, "It's alright, I guess. Tastes somewhat like strawberry." "I think so too!" Mitsukuni chirped before scarfing down the cake. Chika and Kari watched in amazement as Mitsukuni kept scarfing down the cakes, with Takashi growing more and more concerned about Mitsukuni's cavities. "Is he even human?" Kari echoed the thoughts of many as she and her friend noticed that Takashi had taken away the last piece of cake. Mitsukuni, angry, started growling like a rabid animal, and Chika shivered. However, he got over it quick as he looked at them, ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Kari-chan and Chika-chan! I acted like Kyo-chan in a bad mood!" He apologized, to which the other girls in the room 'aww'ed at. Chika sighed dreamily before patting his head nicely. "It's OK, Honey-senpai! I still love you!" "YAY! Chika-chan loves me!" Mitsukuni cheered, reaching across the table and hugging Chika, which triggered a lot of 'aww's again and some jealous murmuring. Suddenly, a girl rushed past their table, her skirt billowing as she ran towards the other hallway connecting to the room. Something wet hit Mitsukuni's face, and he looked up, expecting a leak in the ceiling. Then, he wiped the water off and licked it before blanching and realizing it was tears. Really salty ones at that. "Hey, Honey-senpai, she's as small as you." Chika commented, watching as the girl slammed the door of the exit, making everyone wince at the slamming sound. Mitsukuni nodded tersely. She looked so distraught, he ought to help her. "Hey Chika-chan, can you, Kari-chan and Takashi clean up for me? I have to do something." "OK!" Chika replied swiftly, before Kari could protest. The blonde boy smiled gratefully at the three, pausing to hug Takashi and Chika. Then, he ran off, following after the crying girl. In another part of the room, Kyoya lifted his pen from his clipboard. "I've always assumed that Mitsukuni would like her." "Hm?" Tamaki said absently, picking at his food. Hikaru leaned forward. "Who's the girl?" "Yeah, who?" Kaoru also leaned forward earnestly. Kyoya's glasses flashed. "Michika Tachibana, otherwise recognized as Michi. A new second-year student here at Ouran Academy. Seventeen years old, height is oddly the same as Mitsukuni's, hair color pink, eye color amber, like the Hitachiin twins. Also-" "Way too much information." Haruhi commented, spooning some of her bento's contents into her mouth. ---- "Hello?" Mitsukuni called worriedly, his voice bouncing off the walls. "Is anyone there?" There was a muffled voice coming from far away, so Mitsukuni double-timed his steps, heading towards where he heard the voice. "Are you OK, whoever you are?" "Leave me alone." A cutesy voice squeaked unhappily from the shadows. Suddenly, Mitsukuni saw a pair of amber eyes glowing in the darkness, and he nearly jumped back as a petite girl with pink hair and amber eyes slipped out of the shadows. There were obvious tear tracks running down her cutesy childlike face, and it made Mitsukuni's heart melt to see the girl so sad. "What's your name?" Mitsukuni said kindly. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey-senpai." "M-michi." The girl sniffed, tugging at her hair, which was braided intricately. "Michika T-tachibana." Mitsukuni's smile never wavered as he gestured towards the windowsill. "Want to sit by the window?" "S-sure." Michi squeaked, stepping towards the window, guided by the small blonde boy. Soon, the two were both seated by the window, with Mitsukuni in a cross-legged position and Michi sitting with her legs bent to one side. "So, Michi-chan, why were you crying?" Mitsukuni asked curiously. Tears welled up in Michi's eyes, but Mitsukuni simply wiped them away. Her amber eyes blinked gratefully before she replied. "Well, I'm... new at Ouran... a-and I got t-teased for being... s-so s-small..." Her voice cracked as she started spilling it all out. "They were calling me squirt! A-and midget! A-and... oh, I can't take it!" "Well, I'm small." Mitsukuni drew out slowly, encouraging Michi to come closer to him. "And I don't mind." Michi sniffed. "You... don't?" "I'm a third year." Mitsukuni laughed, making Michi smile as well. "And, I think I've seen you around the second years, Michi-chan." Michi wiped away a stray tear. "Yes... I'm a second year..." "Kyo-chan gives me vitamins to stay this small." Mitsukuni explained, his voice suddenly lowering to a whisper. "If I grow taller, Kyo-chan says there will be two blonde ''bakas in the Host Club, and I don't want to be like Tama-chan." Michi looked curious. "What's the Host Club, Mitsu-chan?" "Well..." It was official. Mitsukuni had a new friend. "The Host Club is somewhat like this..." Category:OC Girl Stories Category:Numbuh 6.13 Category:Stories Category:Takashi Stories